second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Fal'Kaboss
"Before the war, Fal'Kaboss was the crown jewel of our kingdom. The cities there were works of exquisite art, of the kind which we will never see again. Billions of Karthemas, serf and count alike, prospered in the cities, attended tourneys...it was a dream. And like all other dreams, it had to end someday" -Empress Linassa IV- Capital of the Kingdom of Yadra after the Fall of Yadra, currently a Commonwealth world after the end of the invasion of Fal'Kaboss, '''Fal'Kaboss '''is a world which has seen many changes across its long history. Colonized at first by Karthemas from the Kingdom, this arid planet had a good number of long rivers and lakes on its surface which made it easy to settle. Moreover, thanks to its rich, natural resources, construction of cities and palaces was an easy task for the planet's first settlers, so much so the world soon became the second most populous and riches planet in the kingdom, with many of the Yadrani noble houses building second homes near its waterfalls and tall, mountain ranges. The planet's importance grew even more after the Biluan mind conquered the kingdom's capital of Yadrani. The royal family, alongside with all the court and a high number of important dukes and nobles then settled on Fal'Kaboss, which then became capital of the Kingdom of Yadra. Under the leadership of king Mezak "the wise", new cities were built, alongside miles of irrigation systems to grow more crops for the growing Karthemas population. During the kingdom's war against the Commonwealth, the Scarlet Empress changed the focus. Miles of unused terrain were covered in factories and mountain ranges transformed into complex, bunker systems full of barracks and armories to prepare for humanity's possible invasion. The invasion of Fal'Kaboss saw the deaths of millions of Karthemas, civilians and not, with nearly as many Commonwealth troops also dying during the conflict. The "New Palace", a great construction built by king Mezak after the destruction of his home in Yadrani, was left a shattered ruin as the royal guard fought to the last man in it. Billions died, hundreds of cities were left without crops or enough manpower to work the few remaining fields. The years of Commonwealth occupation which followed were hard, as millions of soldiers were required to stay on the world to contain any possible revolts. Only after the arrival of General Aspinaca and supplies from the Commonwealth's core worlds did the situation improve and the Karthemas in Fal'Kaboss began to accept their future as citizens of the Commonwealth. While many great cities and works of art have been lost, slowly but surely, Fal'Kaboss is returning to its former glory. Waterfall cities While covered mostly by arid plains and long, mountain ranges which can extend for hundreds, if not thousands of miles, Fal'Kaboss displays quite the number of important rivers, with tall waterfalls as high as Ortus spires. Surrounded by fertile fields and built nearly on the water, Waterfall cities are a common sight in Fal'Kaboss. Made of materials similar to marble and alabaster, Karthemas architects made sure these cities would not only work as homes for thousand of Karthemas, but also catch the eye on any traveler who passed by. Category:Planets Category:Worlds Category:Commonwealth worlds